Fatal Fury: Finding Joe
by Fatal Wolf
Summary: Terry and Andy set off to find there best friend Joe, but a small search turns into something much more....


Fatal fury: FINDING JOE

The morning burst into Terry's eyes when he woke. He looked over and saw his brother, Andy, Sleeping on the couch. He had invited all of them to sleep over. One of his best friends, Joe, had recently been critically injured. After he got out of the hospital him, and Andy partied all over the town. The night had been long, and they had gone to sleep at 1:00 in the morning.. Terry turned over and looked at the clock. 10:00! 

Terry quickly jumped into his shoes, and through a clean pair of boots into Andy's lap. 

"Huh?" Andy said sleepily. " It's time to get up! We're sleeping the day away! Get dressed!"

Terry commanded. Andy slowly got up and adjusted his boots. He then put on his red gloves. 

Then Andy let out his long gold hair. Terry burst out laughing.

" What?"

"Your hair!"

" What about it!!?"

" You look like an idiot when you wear it like that!( And like Raiden-FatalWolf)

" Why don't you take that cap off!! Mr. Ponytail!!"

" At least I don't look like Johnny Depp, In LOTR"

" You think his hair is stupid too right Joe?"

" Joe?"

Terry looked over into the next room. Joe wasn't there! Where could he have gone? 

Terry looked at Andy in disbelief..

" Where do you think he went?" Terry said.

" I don't know.. Hey look there's a note!"

Dear hungry wolves:

If you want to see Joe again, give us 28,000 dollars Mu ah ha ha ha ha!!! 

Signed,

Your worst Enemy!! 

"What kind of idiot gives a ransom note without an address!?" 

Terry looked down at the note, trying to decode the message. " Think there's any kind of secret message?" Terry asked. "Nah," Andy said, " Where are we gonna get that kind of money?"

" Geez, Terry, of course we aren't gonna give them the money, where gonna look around the city for' em, and when we find'em, we'll kick their ass'!!!( Like always?_ Fatal wolf)

" Ok, I hope we find him."

' Somehow *wink*wink I think we will"

  
  
  
  
  


CHAPTER 2 : The Search 

Terry and Andy walked down the street cautiously. 

" Anyone could be the kidnaper!" Everyone in the crowd gave a stare at Terry. 

"Shut up Terry!" Andy said. Andy, and Terry then stopped for some info. 

Stage 1 : ( Pao Pao cafÉ) 

Terry and Andy shuffled into the cafÉ. Richard was serving drinks to some strangers when Terry and Andy took a seat. Richard smiled at them, and walked over. ( NOTE: Some people may remember that Richard Meyer was an enemy in Fatal Fury. He was NOT. He had no evil intentions what so ever, and excepted that he lost) Richard leaned over and began to talk:

" Hey whats up," Richard said. 

( continuing dialogue will be done by Richard and Terry)

" Was Joe in the cafÉ a little while ago or last night maybe?"

' Huh? Joe? Well he did stop by for a coffee...."

" Really!?"

" Yeah, he came by around 11:00 at night wanting a coffee! People are starting to drink coffee all day long!"

" Did he say were he was going?"

" He said he was gonna go to the other side of town, I really don't know why.."

" Thanks Richard" 

Terry and Andy both moved toward the exit when they heard a crash!

" Your not leaving that easy BOGARD!"

A huge man came crashing from the door! 

" So, it's you eh' Raiden" Andy said.

  
  
  
  


( Sub Boss: Raiden) 

"HAHAHAHAHA! You thought you got rid of me a BOGARD? YOUR GONNA PAY!!!" 

Andy and Terry both looked at each other. 

Andy and Terry both went into fighting stance. " Please not here!!" Richard yelled. 

But it was too late. Raidens huge fist hit against Terry's body. Terry slammed all the way into the wall. Andy, with his ninjitsu, Jumped over Raiden and slammed his boot against Raidens face. 

Raiden's blood flew all over the ground, as the huge wrestler crashed against the floor. Terry jumped back on his feet, and punched Raiden when he got up, and he fell flat on his back. Terry and Andy both looked down at the fallen fighter. Andy grabbed him by the collar. 

" Who sent you!"

" Your mama!(Die another Day-Fatal wolf)" Raiden spat in Andy's face. 

Andy's face was covered with blood. 

"TELL ME WHO SENT YOU!!!"

" What are you talkin' about!? I did this for personal revenge!!"

Terry and Andy stared at him blankly. 

KA-CHINK! 

Terry and Andy stood motionless as they heard the sound of a gun chambering. 

A maniacal laugh, laughed behind them. " So, you guys think your pretty tough!, Well.. The jokes on you!" Standing there was the man known as Ryugi Yamazaki, the notorious assassin who had been after Terry, Andy, and Joe since the 3rd King of Fighters. " But don't worry, Im not after you!"

Yamazaki quickly shifted his gun to Richard!

Terry jumped on him and the bullet missed! Yamazaki stumbled over, and hit over a table. Richard ducked under his bar and called the police. Yamazaki stumbled out of the bar He was gone. 

" Terry!" Andy yelled. Andy rushed over to help Terry, who was a bit wounded. Andy helped Terry to his feet. 

( Andy/ Terry)

" You alright?"

" No problem, been banged up worse than this before.."

" Why did Yamazaki want to kill Richard?"

" No, Idea.. .By the way.. Where is Richard?"

Terry looked over the bar, and Richard was gone. 

" What the hell?!" 

" I don't know what's going on Terry, but whatever it is... It's a lot bigger than we thought. "

Terry and Andy ran out the door in hot pursuit of the assassin.

Chapter 3: A new enemy

( Stage 2: South town Beach)

Terry and Andy eventually ran onto the beach, and found something peculiar. 

. 

Terry spied a person sitting under the pier. The man looked shady, and was eating something. Terry pointed at him, and the brothers walked over to the man. The man was quite small, and was wearing a green oriental shirt, and green oriental pants. He looked up at the towering men, and stood up:

" Can I help you boys?" he inquired.

( Terry/Old man)

" Yeah, did you see a tall dark man walk up this way?"

" A.- tall-dark-man... hmm.. Nope! Haven't seen 'im! But the names Chin"

" Oh... okay... "Chin" have you seen a Tall muscular man with a headband?"

" a-tall-muscular-man-with-a-headband... hmm... Nope! See you's boys later!"

The odd man skipped his way down the beach. 

Terry and Andy sprinted to the market, because they heard someone was causing trouble. There they saw a strange looking man punching a much skinnier man. 

" Is that all you got!?" the fighter yelled.

He threw a punch that knocked his opponent to the ground. The other fighter laughed his head off. 

Terry stepped into the ring. 

( Terry/ Fighter) 

" What are you doing?!"

" Huh!? Who are you!?"

" I'm here to kick your ass!"

Terry threw a punch that knocked him off balance.

" Nobody says that to DUCK KING!!"

( Sub boss 2: Duck King) 

Terry Spit at his opponent. Andy watched in the crowd as Terry and Duck king fought it out. 

Terry threw a punch which Duck King countered with another punch. It hit Terry, and he sprawled backwards. Duck King ran to tackle Terry, but Terry jumped up and hit him in the face with both feet. Duck King hit the ground. He came back with a slip-kick and Terry hit the ground head first. Terry got up, and in a flash of light, gave Duck King a face full of ground wave. Duck King was finished. 

Duck Kings sunglasses broke against the hard concrete. He was unconscious. 

Terry alighted from the fighting stage. Everyone cheered and Andy walked onto the stage. 

He looked concerned. 

He pointed to a man who was running. Yamazaki! Terry and Andy ran towards him. Andy sprinted and was gaining on Yamazaki. Yamazaki turned backwards and fired a few shots back at Andy. He jumped and landed in front of the assassin. Terry and Andy cornered him. Terry kicked the gun out of his hand, and Yamazaki seemed defenseless. But, his left hand revealed a knife! He quickly spun around.

The knife stabbed Andy in the gut. 

Andy hit the ground, and blood spattered all over the ground. Terry threw Yamazaki and aided his brother. Yamazaki shouted at Terry, " 11:00! THE TOWER!" He ran into the woods and left from view. Terry, too concerned with his brother let Yamazaki go. Terry lifted Andy up, and carried him to the hospital. " I NEED A DOCTOR!"

They immediately took Andy and Terry was soon able to see him( Won't bother you with the details-Fatal Wolf)

Terry looked over Andy's bed, he swore that he would find Joe's kidnaper, and when he did, he would avenge his brothers loss. 

Chapter4 : The beginning of the end

Terry kept reciting the words in his head... Tower, 11:00? He kept thinking.... 

Yamazaki had obviously wanted him to go to the meeting point. But why? Terry kept thinking. 

What did Tower mean? 

" GEESE TOWER!" Terry yelled. He ran, and ran. He thought of all that had happened. Everyone he had fought. It was all going to be over. Soon..

( Final Stage: Geese Tower)

Terry ran up the steps of the tower. He looked at the big emerald doors. He stepped in. The building seemed empty. He slowly walked down the hall way. Then he heard something. Wish! A knife whizzed past his head. He turned and saw a familiar face. Billy Kane. Follower of Geese? Cut throat assassin? Deadly evil doer? You decide. 

" 'ello Terry! Nice ta see ya old chap! I am sorry it has to end this way old boy! Good Bye!"

Billy swung his stick and smacked Terry in the head. Terry spun around and fell on his face. Billy dived in, But missed. Terry smacked the side of his foot to Billy's face. Billy hit a stone pillar and cracked it in half. Terry was about to get on his feet when Billy tackled him. The two began to wrestle about the floor. Billy came on top, and started furiously punching Terry in the face. Terry through him off., and gave him a powerful punch. Billy spat blood all over the floor. Billy fell into a corner knocked out. 

Terry preceded to the elevator. 

9 floors up Terry got to the roof. 

There stood Geese Howard. " Terry! Hello! Are you looking for this ?" Terry then saw Joe. 

Joe was on some kind of table. He was lying flat on it, and he appeared to be unconscious. Geese was holding a needle. 

" Thank you for coming Terry. I need all the Orochi soldiers I can get. Your friend made a fine specimen, and you will too. Then, I'll get your brother. Isn't it a perfect plan!?" 

Geese howled with laughter. 

Terry seethed with anger. Joe an Orochi?! Terry screamed: " GEESE!! I'LL KILL YOU!!"

( Final Boss: Geese Howard) 

Terry Jumped onto Geese. Geese stuck out a fist, and Terry flew back. Geese laughed, and laughed. Terry got madder by the minute. He jump kicked Geese in the face, which made Geese drop his needle into the city. " Damn you!" he yelled. Geese kicked Terry to the side. Terry was badly wounded, but he still got up. Geese slashed his claw like hand across Terry's face and cut him on his cheek. Terry screamed with pain. Terry threw a hard punch which caught Geese off guard, and sent him sprawling on the roof. Terry ran at Geese, only to set himself in a choke hold. 

Terry could feel the life slipping out of him. 

He saw Geese's face, with a evil smile as Terry died in his hand. 

Terry knew he was going to die. 

But then something happened. 

A loud Roar came from behind Geese. A giant figure loomed over Geese. It was Joe! Joe's eyes were red, and he had literally fangs coming out of his mouth. With a loud bellow Joe struck .

Joe's fist came through Geese's body. 

Geese's eyes rolled back into his head. Joe came out of the Orochi state. Terry fell back onto the ground. 

Terry looked up at the sky.

It was as black as Geese's heart. Terry was never able to gaze at the stars much. They where so beautiful. 

Terry took Joeover his shoulder, and made his way to see Andy. 

Terry was relieved that it was all over. The police would take care of the mess. What was Geese talking about? Orochi? Terry shrugged and threw up his cap, tomorrow was a new day...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  



End file.
